Surprises
by Jakefromstatefarm6
Summary: It's been five years since anyone had heard from Elliot, and when Cragen retires, Elliot comes back to find he isn't the only one with surprises. Can they repair their relationship? Or has time destroyed the magic?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my new story, um I don't know when I'm going to update "Final Questions" the thing is that I get out of school May 31, I have exams in less than four days, my track season just ended and we won state go panthers!; and I'm so stressed out, plus the bat-mitzvah I'm going to with nothing to wear! Anyway try the story out, tell me by reviewing your feelings or errors that I can use to make this story better.**

Disclaimer: Girl/Boy bye! I'm not even that clever. Hail the Dick Wolf!

*The Precinct*

"Where the hell is Craegen? I have DD5s to give him", Olivia questions while walking out of Cragen's office.

"That's a good question, Liv. I haven't seen him all day. Coffee?" Munch offers, holding up an empty cup.

"Depends, who's making?" Olivia raises her eyebrow.

"Me of course, I mean considering how much you adore my magic cups of joe", Munch answers proudly.

"You know what I love even more?" Olivia says, obviously setting him up.

"What?"

"The free trips to the hospital that come with your coffee", Olivia smirks and starts to walk towards her desk. Munch stands there for a few moments, trying to think of a good comeback for this sassy brunette. Finally, it came to him, he knew it might get him a good kick in the nuts but it was worth it.

"So tell me Liv, how good was your baby daddy?" Before he knew it, he was on the floor clenching his nuts. Everyone turns to face Munch, howling and rolling on the ground. The whole precinct goes silent to witness this event. Olivia bends down to where Munch is curled up into a ball and whispers,"Amazing". Then she pushes off her knee to get back up.

"Did he ask again?" Fin says trying to break the silence, pulling Munch up off the ground. Once Munch is off the ground, he hobbles over to his desk.

"What other time does Liv try and blow some guy's sack out", Nick replies for Olivia. By this time everyone goes back to work.

"Well there were these other times whe-", Olivia cuts herself off. Then she hastily continues,"Good Day, Commissioner. How are you?". Everyone's back straightens as everything freezes into time. In front of them, was a bald man with a navy blue suit on with a red tie and white shirt. He was about 6'3, and 187lbs. They knew he had something important to tell them, otherwise he would have contacted one of them.

"Go on finish you're story, Benson, I want to hear it", he says with an emotionless expression. He walks over to Olivia's desk and sits down in her chair, making her nervous.

"What I-I was saying was, there was this one time when my old partner, Elliot, was trying to cheer me up about this one case but, he kept saying the worst possible things you could say to a woman", Olivia plays it off as she feels the sticky perspiration on her hands.

"Elliot Stabler?" The bald man looks up in surprise and his face starts to ease.

Fin decides to step in, to give Liv a break. He knows wherever this is going, he didn't want Olivia to get hurt.

"Excuse me, Commissioner. Olivia, isn't it time to go pick-up Luke from school?"Fin chimes in making sure the commissioner could hear him. Olivia looks at Fin, he winks at her. She then looks at her watch and realizes Fin wasn't lying.

"I'm so sorry I must get going my son, Luke, gets out of school in thirty minutes. Sir, maybe we could continue this conversation once I get back", She says snatching her jacket, keys, and phone. He nods his head and watches her rush out the door. When he looks at his watch he sees it's a little after two.

"I'll tell you all the news when Benson gets back."The commissioner squints his eyes,"Where's Detective Rollins?"He continues.

"She's in Atlanta, for her sister's funeral", Nick answers softly.

"I'll send her my condolences after I get done talking to you're new captain", and with that he leaves the confused detectives to ponder.

"New captain?"Munch looks up from his hands.

"What the fuck was he talking about?"

"Whatever it is Liv probably isn't going to take it well. New isn't really in her vocabulary."

*B.T. Douglas Elementary School*

"Mommy!" A little boy with olive skin, dark brown hair, and light blue eyes jumps into her arms.

"Hey Lucky, I missed you buddy! How was school?" She cheerfully asks, lifting the boy off the ground.

"It was great! I learned how to spell words like read, mat, and even more big words like people and carrot!" Luke exclaimed. They both walked to the car, Olivia buckled Luke's seat belt and walked to the opposite side of the car and hopped in. When the ignition started before pulling off, Olivia started playing Luke's favorite song: supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. They then pulled off.

"Mommy, sing with me, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious even though the sound of-. Pwease sing with me."Luke pouts his lips.

Olivia is defeated by this adorable little boy's pouting face. His light blue eyes widen while his bottom lip quivers."Ok, Lucky I'll sing with you, just this once.".

*The Precinct*

After singing every song on their CD, their car pulls up to the precinct parking- lot. After unbuckling herself and Luke, Luke jumps on her back and she gives him a piggy back ride. Olivia puts him down when he wants to push the elevator buttons. She watches the boy get angry when he finds himself too short to reach the buttons. She chuckles when he kicks the wall, and holds his foot in pain then acts like nothing has happened. Yep he is definitely like his father, Olivia thought.

"Push the button,"Luke demands. Olivia raises her eyebrow to give him a disapproving look.

"Pwease, mommy,"Luke pouts. A loud groan escapes off the tip of her lips as she walks over to the small boy and grabs his torso and lifts him to the buttons.

Five minutes later, Olivia walks out of the elevator with Luke in her arms.

They are greeted by Fin, Munch and, Nick."Hey buddy, how was school?" Fin takes Luke from Olivia."It was great, I learned how to spell carrot. C-a-r-r-o-t, and after school mommy played supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. I can spell it, Uncle Fin", He says totally forgetting about Olivia. She watches the two walk off until they're out of sight. She turns to Munch and Nick, remembering the conversation between The Commissioner.

"Did he tell you what was so important?"Olivia simply asks. "If you're talking about Commissioner Johnson than no, but Liv there's something you should know about Craegen. We think he might have resigned early this morning. Before Johnson left he said we would tell us the news when you came back, and that he was late for a meeting with our new captain", Nick replies nervously. Munch and Nick brace themselves for what might come next. Nick takes a deep breath and hands her a piece a paper. It read:

_Dear Liv,_

_There's no easy way for me to tell you this but I decided to resign. And I just wanted you to know before Johnson tells the whole squad. Olivia, you are the daughter I never had and always wanted. This is why I need you to behave for your new captain. Just remember it's not his/her fault I resigned, it was my own decision. I know what you're thinking but don't you dare, quit because I left. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me. You'll get through this, I promise. Just think of Brian and Luke and everything will be alright._

_Sincerely, Craegen_

After reading this letter five times, Olivia blankly stares at the paper. The room starts to spin rapidly, and Olivia's eyes roll in the back of her head. The last thing she remembers is a man screaming her name before she blacks out completely. Before she slams against the cold tiled floor the same man runs over and catches her.

"Someone call a bus!" The man exclaims. The whole precinct falls quiet. "Are you people deaf? Someone call a bus,"his face turning a fiery red.

Fin and Luke come running down the hallway. "What the hell?" Fin asks. Luke forgives the comment that escapes of the tips of Fin's lips."What's wrong with my mommy? Hello? Are you people deaf? Someone call a bus!" He exclaimed. Fin moves into action, he grabs his walkie talkie and shouts police codes and locations.

When he finishes, a look of relief eases on his face. When he turns around, Olivia has already been placed in a chair. The man that caught her, was kneeled down talking to Luke. Most of the crowd had already cleared, the only people left were Nick, Munch, Fin, and a few other cops.

"Hey man, long time no see", Fin greets.

"Uh, hey Fin. It's been a while. Hey Munch,"The man replies. Then turns to Munch, scratching the back of his head. Munch stares at the tall blue eyed man in front of him. He has a few things he wants to get off his chest, but then he thinks of the smaller duplicate of him standing a few inches away.

"Elliot,"Is all Munch can get out. "Soo,"Elliot continues, looking down at Luke,"Where's that boy's parents?"Elliot questions awkwardly.

"Umm tha-", Nick is interrupted by a moaning sound.

"Whaaat happened?"Olivia rubs her eyes. Luke goes to her side and crawls in her lap.

"Well, this should be good", Nick leans over to Fin.

"Twenty bucks saying that Benson does bodily harm to Elliot", Fin whispers back. Elliot raises an eyebrow.

"Don't joke, I'm probably ineligible to have children, my little munchkin dreams now seise to exist", Munch pokes them with his elbow, shushing them.

"Mommy, the nice man caught you when you passed out", Luke says pointing to Elliot. Olivia's blurry vision starts to go away, when her vision is restored, her jaw drops. The five adults just stand there looking at each other, the awkward tension could be cut with a knife. Two minutes of silence goes by, the elevator doors slide open, Luke's face lights up. He gets up from the chair and runs to the man coming from the elevator."Daddy", Luke exclaims. This brown-eyed man picked Luke up and swayed him around. "Hey kiddo!" The man replies.

"Oh Shit", Olivia mumbled.

"Things just got slight more interesting", Fin whispers. Munch and Nick try to hold in their laughter. Elliot turns around to see Brian Cassidy holding a small boy with blue eyes. "Where's your Mommy?"Luke points to Olivia and Brian smiles. He walks over to Olivia and kisses her on the lips. She blushes, Brian then turns towards the guys, and his smile molded into a frown. "What the-"Olivia interrupts him. "Brian!"

"Cassidy", Elliot mumbles.

"Stabler", Brian returns huskily.

"Luke!" Luke chimes in. Nick chuckles. "I think we should get going", Nick grabs Luke and nudges Fin. Munch and Fin both follow Nick with Luke in his arms, to the main room with all there.

"So..." Olivia starts.

"Let's start off with why you're here", Brian blurts out.

"Well I didn't come here to talk to you", Elliot follows with a smirk.

"Well if you think you're going to talk to Olivia then you're GREATLY mistaken. It's been five years she doesn't want you around, she has moved on." Olivia has had enough with Brian's jackass behavior, but she stays calm. "Brian, stop putting words in my mouth! I can speak for myself, I'm a big girl", Olivia tries to tell Brian.

_'The nerve of this prick, he disappears off the face of the earth, and just shows up five years later, hoping that everything's still cool. And I know he's still in love with Olivia, I mean look at the way he's looking her up and down. No pal, not today, I know what you're thinking and it's not happening again'_Brian thinks.

"I'm sorry Liv. It's just that I don't think he should be around considering he doesn't want to be", Brian apologizes. Elliot and Olivia give him a puzzled look.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Don't you think I wouldn't come back if I didn't want to? You're dumber than I remember", Elliot states getting in Brian's face. Both men with red faces start to growl at each other.

"Oh you're gonna get a kick out of this",Brian grinned. Olivia just stood there confused as ever.

'_My father figure of a captain just resigned, my fiancée is picking fights and is possibly drunk, and Elliot! Where do I begin with the problems he's causing me?! This day can't get any worse. Dammit! I just jinxed myself''_

"Or I can get a kick out of your ass. The latter option it good for me", Elliot growled.

"Oh father of…the…year! You're gonna kick some guy's ass while your son is in the other room? Maybe you should " Elliot suddenly stops, Brian gives him a devilish smile. Suddenly a blinding flash of pain crosses Brian's face as he stumbles to the ground. Olivia's left hand go in her pocket and she pulls out a ring and throws it on Brian.

"You engaged to Cassidy?"He says staring at the ring.

"I was", she says shaking her knuckles.

"I, um we,so I think-", Olivia interrupts him. She looks into his eyes and sighs,"We need to talk".

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh who saw the season finale for season 14!? I cried so much, I was dehydrated afterwards. I've sord of been busy because of new stories I created so…yea. I had super bad writer's block, but enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bring the dramatic stress upon myself.**

*The precinct: cribs*

Olivia sits on the first couch she sees, which is the only couch. Elliot closes the door behind him, then sits on the coffee table in front of her. "It's nice to see you, I missed you", she smiles at him.

"Wait, what?" Elliot asks.

"It…is…nice…to…see…you", Olivia pronounces slowly.

"No, I mean, why aren't you screaming? Why aren't you slapping me? Do something! Call me names! Ask me why I'm here! Please Olivia shot me in the foot at least!" Elliot exclaims leaning over into her face.

"Elliot, get out my face", Olivia stays calm.

" are you going to do about it?"Elliot leans in even closer to Olivia, leaving only few centimeters in between.

"I'm not supposed to do anything", Olivia admits.

"What do you mean?", Elliot leans backward, to his original position.

"My anger management instructor and I agreed that I couldn't swear, raise my voice, drink, or fight around Luke", Olivia looks down.

"Anger management?"

"I can tell you the details…later", Olivia hesitates.

"So you think I'm going to drop off the face of the earth…again?" , Elliot asks offensively.

"No it's just that", Olivia starts to fade," I just…never mind". Elliot gets up and walks to the exit.

"I got to go pick something up," Elliot turns to face the entrance. "Don't worry I'll be back," Elliot continues not even turning around."Elliot, um we're all getting together at Fin's place around nine if you wanted to come. And Luke will be at the babysitters' house, so if you still want that ass kicking, you should stop by", Olivia smirks walking past him.

"I'll make sure I do", he answers walking down the stairs behind her. Just then a certain brown haired boy approached them. "Thank you for catching my mommy! My name is Luke", Luke gives Elliot a warm smile."Hi Luke, I'm Elliot. I work with your mommy," Luke's face lights up.

"Elliot... Elliot that sounds familiar ", Luke rubs his chin. It takes a few seconds for Luke to put it together, when he does his blue eyes expand. "Now I know, my mommy says your name in her sleep all the times and once I asked her-", Olivia's cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Lucky we need to get you ready to spend the night at the babysitters' house. Um, El it was nice talking to you. I'll see you tonight?", Liv's brown eyes flash up at him making him smile. "Yea can't wait", El answers.

"Bye Elliot!" Luke exclaims giving him a great big hug. Elliot leans over and putting his arms around the little boy."Bye Luke", They both let go of each to see Olivia grinning. She motions Luke to her side they both turn and walk to the elevator.

"She might seem friendly now but just wait, her claws will come out and they will sink into your skin," Munch says trying to get Elliot's attention.

"Munch, do you always have to cause trouble?" Fin scolds. There were no new cases and no paperwork to be done so all three detectives gather around Fin and Amanda's desks.

"If causing trouble means telling the truth then shame on me. Anyway Elliot, the little demon has anger management problems. Some days I'm like her scrawny punching bag except, I might be dead if she actually punched me," Munch chuckles. Fin's phone suddenly goes off, it read:

_Liv: Tell Munch I said he better watch his back. If he doesn't his ass is mine, and to behave momma bear's ALWAYS watching. xoxo Livvy_

Fin bursts into laughter as he puts his phone away. All three men turn to him in shock, Fin barely laughs on the job.

"Munch, Liv said you better watch your back or your ass is hers…oh and to behave because momma bear is always watching. Man she's gonna kill you," Fin chokes out.

What happened to her? When did she become so mature yet so childish? What made her change her entire appearance and personality? She wasn't this violent when I left her. She wasn't as playful when I left her. She could only date a man for a few months, not a few years. When did she decide to grow her hair out? It's so beautiful and long, it looked so soft and…

"Can I get a protected detail? Give me some uni bodyguards?" Munch jokes. Nick chuckles,"You'd be better off in the witness protection program". The three men chuckle as Elliot stares off to space.

"Elliot,"Munch says, looking for a response. Elliot doesn't move nor speak.

"Stabler," Nick tries to help, yet still nothing.

"Probably daydreaming about Olivia's lavender smelling hair," Fin states. A few seconds later Fin's phone vibrates, he looks down an finds a text from Olivia.

_Liv: And how do you know what my hair smells like? Hmm…_

"Mommy eyes on the road! We gonna die!" Luke exclaims from the backseat.

"We aren't gonna die. Who told you that?"Olivia turns around as she puts the car in park.

"Daddy," Luke replies innocently. How was she going to tell him this? He referred to Brian as his "daddy" so easily, she didn't want to ruin that. Her relationship with Brian might have crashed and burned, but that doesn't mean Luke's relationship with him had to go down with it. She decided with the direct approach.

Luke's beautiful big blue eyes stare up at her, as she unbuckles him.

"Lucky, remember what I said about Brian?"

"Mommy, you said…well would you get mad if I repeated it?"

"No," Olivia reassures him.

"Okay," Luke takes a long pause,"That stupid madafucka thinks he can do this to me. Scuew me ova like I'm his bwitch. I will shoot his- " Olivia's eyes widen,"Oh my god! Honey, you were awake?! Jesus Christ, don't ever talk like that again".

"Are you mad?" Luke asks on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad. I just wasn't expecting you to say that," Liv assures him as they walk inside their building.

Thirty minutes later Luke was packed and ready to go. So they just sat on her couch and watched Spongebob.

"I'm weady!" Luke chants along with spongebob. Before Olivia can join in, there's a knock at the door. Olivia gets off the couch and walks to the door, she looks in the peephole and sees on of the girls that watch Luke.

"Hey Lizzy! Where are the others?" Olivia says hugging Elizabeth Stabler.

"Maureen, Kathleen, and Eli are at mom's house with Jackson, Mathew, and little Elise... Oh and Zara and Gilberto are there too," Lizzy tells her as she returns the hug.

"Luke! Lizzy's here! Go get your stuff!" Olivia yells into her house. Luke runs over to Lizzy with his camouflage book bag.

"You ready to go, Lucky?" Olivia asks. An overly excited five year-old starts jumping up and down,"Yay! Yay! Yay!" He exclaims. "I'll take that as a yes," Lizzy chuckled.

"I'll follow you guys out," Olivia tells them as she grabs her keys, phone, gun, and badge.

It was around 9:15 and almost all of the friends had arrived at Fin's place for their usual lounging after work. They each would take turns hosting the gathering at their own house; this Friday is Fin's turn, next Friday is Olivia's turn. The clique has a number of ten people in it, it's big but they consider it fun and functional.

"Liv, do you always have to carry your gun around?" Fin asks motioning for her to come inside. When she steps inside she sees Casey and Melinda sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Yea, it's my special jackass repellant; I bet it smells delightful. Do you want to smell it?" Olivia sarcastically replies. Casey and Melinda snickers as Fin pushes his hands in front of him to separate himself and Olivia's gun.

"You don't want to do that do you? You have a M.E, two ADA's, about four detectives, and a stay at home mother to witness,"Fin challenges.

"Your math is a little off. Cynthia and Nick aren't here, Barba isn't in the room, we don't count as witnesses so that just leaves Munch as the only detective, and I'm pretty sure Casey and Melinda would never say anything. So try again,"Olivia states matter-o-factly.

"I won't say anything if you ladies won't," Munch says from the kitchen table. The both shrug and say,"Whatever".

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting the Nurse!" Their friend, Blondie yells. "And the defense attorney," Trevor Langan adds. They both are sitting at the bar table drinking their beers.

"I didn't mention you guys because I'm going to need you to defend me," Olivia looks at Trevor and then at Blondie and continues,"And I need you to nurse Fin back to health so I won't be charged with murder. See I saved the best jobs for last!"

"I have a very important question," Melinda speaks up. Munch walks over to the living room area and sits on the leather chair next to the couch.

"Shoot, "Munch replies. "Wait let us get comfortable," Blondie and Olivia in unison, flopping on the leather couch squishing both Melinda and Casey.

"You guys always do this! Can't you be mature?" Casey whines, causing Blondie and Olivia to laugh. Fin and Trevor just decide to share the love seat as their friends whine and bicker.

"Lighten up, Case! Why do you have to be so serious all the time?!" Blondie exclaims. "I guess having a five year old son does that to you,"Olivia answers Casey. Melinda clears her throat causing everyone to look at her.

"Didn't someone say Barba was in another room?" Melinda starts. "Yea, Ms. Chatterbox did," Trevor answers, using his nickname for Olivia.

"Okay, and if we're all in here and he's alone, what is he doing?" Melinda finishes in almost whisper.

"He better not be fucking up my leather comforter!" Fin exclaims. As if on cue, Fin's Bathroom door swings open. Rafael exits the room along with a horrid eye burning stench.

"For the last time, Fin if you want to cook chitlens, you gotta take that shit down south. New York Buildings are to damn close together for you to cook those things!" Trevor shrieks.

"I think my nose just shriveled up and died," Casey bluntly remarks.

"Dear mother of God,"Munch

"Here's a tip, never…buy sushi from a …gas station," Barba murmurs. He waves to his friends as he exits Fin's apartment leaving the door open.

"Hey guys!" Elliot greets. Blondie's eyes widen,"Olivia? Is there something you forgot to mention?," Blondie murmurs. Once Elliot turns to go into the living room his jaw falls to the floor. Olivia laughs nervously,"I knew there was something a forgot to mention."

"Elliot,"Blondie calls out.

"Hey Kathy," he responds.

**I guess it's kind of agitating that they didn't have the talk yet. But, at least Kathy will be there to add her two cents. The talk will be next chapter…or will it. Oh and if you don't know what chitlins are or you didnt understand the joke, I'll explain later.**


End file.
